Lagrimas de un demonio enamorado
by hanna19
Summary: Porque inclusos los seres mas oscuros aman y sufren por amor, porque los demonios tambien sufren y lloran por amor. Esta por demas decir que esta serie no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores.


Lágrimas de un demonio enamorado

Era una tarde algo nublada en las tierras de Aaa, el clima del momento le daba al paisaje un aspecto tranquilo pero a la vez deprimente, pero a pesar de ello todo parecía una tarde tranquila e ideal para pasear, para todos excepto para alguien, que en cuyo momento sentía como si su mondo se derrumbaba y su corazón se hacía pedazos, sumiéndose en la oscuridad y la tristeza. Ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Marshall Lee, el rey vampiro, el demonio rebelde, el hombre más egocéntrico, rudo y malo de todas estas tierras, pero en ese momento no era nada eso, sino un pobre hombre con el corazón roto y derramando amargas lágrimas de tristeza y dolor.

Marshall Lee: porque, ¡ porque que sucedió esto¡ , porque tuvo que terminar así, si tan solo….si tan solo una última oportunidad le hubiera demostrado lo mucho que la amaba – dijo el vampiro con amargura y dolor, hizo una pequeña pausa y suspirando resignado continuo – pero ella….ya hizo su elección y aun que me duela tendré que aceptarlo.

Luego de eso el peli negro, que estaba en su habitación, tomo su guitarra-hacha y con voz algo quebrada y llena de sentimiento, empezó a cantar, dejando que la música aplacara un poco el inmenso dolor de su corazón:

Sé que está en algún lugar mejor

Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo

Quiero encontrar el medio para yo

Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que

Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,

Mi voluntad también murió

Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal,

Que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad

Sé que ella se siente mejor

Allá no hay suplicio, sería muy impulsivo

El utilizar un medio y llegar

A lo desconocido, sentirla a lado mío y

Decir que todo está peor, que al igual que ella,

mi esperanza se murió

La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual

Mi vida ya es tan gris que el dolor jamás se marchará

Me debería de acordar, debo yo recordar,

Y sentirse mejor es mejor no creer en el amor,

Así como le hago yo

La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí, pero ella no escogió

Soy un simple amante loco, yo he aprendido mi lección

Y mientras terminaba de cantar y tocar las últimas letras y las últimas melodías, dejo caer una lágrima rebelde por su rostro:

Sé que está en algún lugar mejor

Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo

Quiero encontrar el medio para yo

Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que

Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,

Mi voluntad también murió

La quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar que mientras

Yo la extraño, mi vida desvanece más.

Marshall Lee: ¡ haaa¡ si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido…tan cobarde, e hubiese dicho antes de todo esto que la amaba, que quería abrazarla para no soltarla nunca más, que la quería- dijo frustrado y dolido el inmortal mientras dejaba su guitarra al costado de la habitación- y lo peor de todo es que siento que me dio la oportunidad para demostrárselo pero fui tan idiota que no supe aprovecharla y ahora…ahora ella se la dio a alguien más.

Luego de eso el chico se dejó caer sobre su cama, y con la mirada perdida en la nada, empezó a recordar el triste momento que acabo con todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas de poder estar con la persona que más amó en toda su inmortal vida, a la vez que susurraba su nombre con añoranza:

Marshall Lee: Fionna….

_Flashback_

_Unas horas antes en ese mismo día, cierto vampiro se encontraba debatiéndose entre ir a confesarle a su "amiga" lo que sentía por ella, ya que no soportaba seguir callando lo que sentía por más tiempo:_

_Marshall Lee: ¡HAAA DIABLOS¡, esto es más difícil de lo que creía – decía el peli negro algo fastidiado por su situación, ya que el ser románticos y las palabras bonitas no se le daban con facilidad – creo que debería decirle lo que siento siendo yo mismo aunque no sea muy delicado, además las palabras lindas no son los mío._

_Marshall Lee: bueno basta de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, es ahora o nunca – se dijo el vampiro, decidido y convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Luego de terminar su pequeño monologo, salió de su casa y de la cueva para dirigirse a la casa de la chica, que se le hizo muchas más fácil ya que esa mañana estaba nublada y no parecía que sol iba a salir en todo el día y no le era necesaria protección alguna._

_Unos minutos después, ya se encontraba en el lugar en donde vivía la chica, una gran casa del árbol, este inmediatamente floto hasta la ventana más cercana, esperando poder encontrar a su "amiga" en el lugar, pero no tuvo tanta suerte ya q solamente se encontró con su hermana, la gata Cake, que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente encima de su sillón, el peli negro al ver que la chica no se encontraba en casa decidió preguntarle a la gata en donde estaba:_

_Marshall Lee: OYE CAKE DESPIERTA – le grito mientras mostraba una de sus tantas caras monstruosas que a la gata le aterraba._

_Cake: q-que que pasa – dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos y encontrándose con la terrorífica cara del demonio – ¡HAAAAA, RAYOS QUE ACASO QUERES MATARME CHICO TONTO¡ - grito furiosa la gata por el susto que se había llevado._

_Marshall Lee: jajajajajaja debiste de haber visto tu cara jajajaja, parece que nunca te cansaras de caer en mis trucos gata tonta – le dijo el inmortal mientras continuaba riéndose._

_Cake: ja ja ja muy gracioso niño…. Ahora dime para qué diablos viniste o mejor dicho ¿qué quieres? – le hablo de mala gana._

_Marshall Lee: oye tranquila bola de pelos, dime donde esta Fionna porque es obvio que no está aquí ¿verdad? _

_Cake: valla parece que no eres tan estúpido para que hayas dado cuenta tu solo que no está aquí._

_Marshall Lee: su bueno, entonces porque no me dices en donde está._

_Cake: se fue al bosque – le dijo la gata desconfiando del chico, y antes de que se fuera le pregunto – parece que tienes prisa tonto, dime que es lo que quieres con mi hermana ahora._

_Marshall Lee: nada y si fuera a querer algo de ella no te lo diría._

_Cake: más te vale que no vayas a hacerle nada malo, me escuchaste dientón._

_Marshall Lee: si claro que te escuche…gata tonta – respondió sin importancia y algo fastidiado el vampiro. Pero al terminar de hablar se fue, dejando a la gata hablando sola, ya no quería perder más tiempo, se dirigió rápidamente a el bosque._

_Al llegar se puso a recorrer el bosque en busca de la rubia, pero al pasar el tiempo no la encontró por ningún lado y empezaba a desesperarse:_

_Marshall Lee: ¿en dónde estará? – Se preguntó el chico – tal vez esa bola de pelos me mintió y no se encontraba aquí desde un principio. _

_Pero unos segundos después, escucho cerca de donde él estaba, una voz que se le hizo muy familiar:_

_Marshall Lee: ¡es Fionna¡ - rápidamente el peli negro levito hasta donde provenía la vos, pero al llegar allí, se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba encontrar. _

_Fionna se encontraba cerca de un claro, pero no estaba sola, un chico que parecía de la edad de ella y con la peculiaridad de emanar llamas de su cuerpo, se encontraba besando a la rubia de una forma tierna y dulce, beso que la joven correspondió y se la veía feliz ante ese beso que el chico le daba._

_Marshall estaba impresionado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no quería creerlo, simplemente no podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando, y mientras más seguía mirando esa tierna escena, sentía como como si su corazón se rompiera aún más y el dolor que le producía era más fuerte que mil puñaladas._

_No pudo soportar por mucho tiempo más, ya que se dio la vuelta listo para volver a su casa, cuando una voz detrás de él lo detuvo:_

_Fionna: Marshall ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto la chica un poco sorprendida por encontrarse en ese momento con el vampiro._

_Ese ante la pregunta de la rubia, no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y dirigirle una falsa sonrisa para ocultar su dolor:_

_Marshall Lee: haaa Fionna eras tú, valla no te había visto- dijo el inmortal lo más calmado posible y respondiendo a su pregunta le dijo – solo vengo de molestar un rato al tarado de Gumball y tú ¿qué haces por aquí? – pregunto pero sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

_Fionna: haaa y-yo bueno s-solo estaba –la chica se encontraba nerviosa y algo sonrojada por lo que iba a decir – estaba….estaba con mi novio el príncipe flama._

_Marshall Lee: valla por fin te olvidaste del cara de chicle – decía calmado, cuando internamente sentía que se estaba muriendo por la respuesta de la chica – bueno será mejor que me valla, nos vemos después – se despido rápidamente el vampiro, mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar._

_Fionna: claro nos vemos luego Marshall – le dijo inocente la rubia sin saber del verdadero estado del chico, para volver a donde se encontraba el príncipe flama esperándola._

_Por su parte, Marshall que se encontraba más alejado del lugar, no puso soportar las lágrimas que amenazaban hace tiempo con salir de sus ojos, dejando que cayeran por su rostro durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa._

_Fin de Flashback._

Sin darse cuenta, después recordar ese amargo momento, mas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos:

Marshall Lee: ¡mierda, mierda, MIERDA¡ - grito frustrado el demonio y con rabia dijo – desearía poder odiarte por hacerme esto, pero….sé que no podría, porque te amo demasiado como para odiarte de esa manera.

Ya completamente resignado agrego:

Marshall Lee: solo espero que él te amé tanto como tú lo amas, pero nunca te amara tan como yo lo hago, y no puedo alejarme de ti porque sé que eso te lastimaría y tendré…tendré que estar a tu lado sin poder abrazarte ni besarte, solo podre estar a tu lado….como tu amigo – se quedó callado por unos minutos para luego agregar- espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo mucho que te amo – al terminar de hablar el vampiro se dejó consumir por la tristeza y oscuridad que lo rodeaba, manteniendo la pequeña esperanza de que algún día podría estar al lado de la chica, no como su amigo, sino como su novio y así demostrarle todo el cariño y amor que le tenía, pero mientras tanto tendría que resignarse al verla con alguien más y esperar volver a tener una nueva oportunidad con la dueña de su corazón.

Hola, les raigo un one-shot fiolee, algo dramático jajaja (parece que soy la reina del drama XD) pero bueno es q me gusta mucho el drama q se le va hacer jajajaja. Bueno les digo que la letra de la canción que canta Marshall pertenece al grupo panda y el nombre de la canción es "los malaventurados nunca lloran", al escuchar esta canción se me surgió la idea de hacer este fic , así que bueno espero que sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos luego


End file.
